


Four Boxes

by MissBayliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBayliss/pseuds/MissBayliss
Summary: Dean goes through four boxes of tissues in one day.





	Four Boxes

“Heh’ETTSCHT! Heh’KCSHTEWwuh! Het’PTSCHHT!”

“Dean! I’m back!”

Dean was snuffling into his last damp tissue, eyes red, face shiny.

“I got another box of tissues.”

“Thagk God.”

 

~

 

“Heh’CHXTT! Huh’ESCTHKu! Fugk be…”

“Dude, slow down. You’ve already polished off two boxes. Don't make me hit the store again.”

“Huh’TSCHGXT!”

“Seriously?”

  
~

 

Dean reached his hand into the box and all he could feel was the bottom of it. Hands shaking, body slick with fever sweat, he heaved a sigh that made him cough long and hard.

“Sab?” his voice broke.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Tissues,” he waved the empty box in the air.

“Another one?”

  
~

  
Sam looked at the clock. 12:04. The codeine had kicked in and Dean was finally asleep. Sam rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the room. The trashcan and floor around it was covered in balled up, visibly wet tissues. Three empty tissue boxes were stacked on the floor next to it, the other, now empty, box was clutched in Dean’s arms, as he snored, mouth wide open, flushed with fever of 103 degrees. And in that moment of relative quiet, Sam wondered how many boxes his brother might go through tomorrow…

  
_End_


End file.
